1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic form correction method and an apparatus for a CAD (Computer-Aided Design) system, and more particularly to a graphic form correction method and an apparatus for a CAD system wherein display positions of various symbols displayed incidentally to individual portions of a two-dimensional graphic form are automatically corrected in response to correction of the graphic form.
2. Background Art
Even if dimension lines and dimension values are arranged at different portions of a two-dimensional graphic form produced by a CAD system, if the graphic form is corrected, then the dimension lines and the dimension values of them are brought out of a coordinated relationship with the graphic form after the correction.
On a CAD drawing, in addition to dimension lines and extension lines or dimension values, additional symbols such as finish symbols and welding symbols are arranged in the proximity of line segments or dimension lines.
FIGS. 15(a)-15(c) are views of individual steps of a conventional graphical form undergoing a correction process. As shown in FIG. 15(a), extension lines Lb and Lc and a dimension line La, a dimension value “60.0” and a finish symbol “ΔΔΔ” are displayed on a graphic form F in a state before correction.
If an operator makes the height of the graphic form F lower to deform the graphic form F into another graphic form F′ as shown in FIG. 15(b), then the extension lines Lb and Lc, dimension line La and dimension value “60.0” move downwardly together with the graphic form F′ after the correction as shown FIG. 15(c).
However, since the display position of the finish symbol “ΔΔΔ” is not coordinated with the dimension line La and so forth, it remains at its position before the correction. Accordingly, the operator must move the finish symbol “ΔΔΔ” by manual operation.